starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II Q
There is lots to talk about in Batch 32 and I'll be answering questions through the day about these screeenshots so fire away :) I hope everyone enjoys them! Community ScreenCraft: In addition to our Q&A Map Maker Series, Gameplay Series, Lore Series, we are going to include our Community ScreenCraft Series, featuring screenshots crafted specifically to progress the dialogues and discussions we have currently going on in the community. To start us off, I have taken four screenshots which capture our latest discussions over the past month. Feel free to comment, give feedback, or ask questions in regards to these screenshots. When doing so, it will help to identify the screenshot you are referring to as Screenshot A or Screenshot B and etc. If you have you have additional screenshots you would like to see, that would also benefit our community discussions, please request them here: http://www.battle.net/forums/thread.aspx?fn=sc2-general&t=628588&s=new&#new Screenshot A: Blink Assault http://www.battle.net/images/misc/08-03/A.jpg In Blink Assault you can clearly see and feel the new sense of Terran grittiness. Team colors are a bit worn from battle and the metal texture in Terran units and building have been desaturated a bit. In this screenshot you can see Immortals take on the pounding of fortified Siege Tanks with their hardened shields, while the Stalkers blink up on the cliffs for the assault. Screenshot B: A Lone Outpost http://www.battle.net/images/misc/08-03/B.jpg The Terran Army struggles to defend their lone outpost in the scrap yards, fending off a Protoss onslaught just long enough until the Battlecruisers arrive. Though even with their reinforcements, the battle is far from won, as the Protoss also arrive with their fleet of Carriers to counter. Screenshot C: The Final Push http://www.battle.net/images/misc/08-03/C.jpg This screenshot depicts a large counterattack upon a Protoss base responsible for warping in several waves of attacks on Terran outposts. Dropped Siege Tanks bombard the area, while the Jackals torch up the surroundings with their area of effect line attack. Furthermore, the Marauders slow incoming Zealots as the Battlecruisers plasma weapons make short work of them. Screenshot D: Anti-Gravity Back Door http://www.battle.net/images/misc/08-03/D.jpg As requested by the community, I have taken a screenshot showing a Dark Templar squad secretly infiltrating the Terrans front lines with the help of the Nullifier and its Anti-Gravity ability (previous moved from the High Templar). The Terrans wont know what hit them until it is too late. As always, feel free to give the Devs and I a w00t if you are enjoying the batches, especially the new sections like the ScreenCraft section we've added. ---StarCraft II Q&A Batch 32: ScreenCraft Series --- 1. Will allies be able to use each other's transport/teleportation methods? Marines in Overlords, Zealots in Nydus Worms, etc.. ? (sc2blog.com) Many of these questions are still being debated within the development team and the final decisions will ultimately be determined through balance. Nonetheless, classic abilities, such as heal by the Terrans, will be usable on allies regardless of faction. 2. Does the Anti Gravity spell work for your own units? In other words, can you use it to lift up buildings to protect them from an early wave of Zergling? (TheWarCenter.com) Yes, the Anti Gravity ability can be casted on friendly units and buildings. Also, the Anti Gravity ability has been added to the Nullifier, as the ability has proven much more effective in the earlier parts of the game. Nonetheless, this is still being tested and is subject to change. 3. What happens to units who are under a flying building when it falls down? Can you build a building under the building that are flying? and if that is the case, what happens to that building that it is landing on? Get.Yourgun (gosugamers.net) This is actually a notable design challenge the development team is currently facing with the Anti Gravity ability. Currently, players are not allowed to build buildings under the floating object. When the object does land, it will land on top of whatever unit is under it. For example, if a Supply Depot is lifted up by Anti Gravity and it lands on a Marine when the ability duration is over, it will indeed land on the Marine (but will not cause damage). The Marine can then move out from under that building in the direction of that players choosing. The details around Anti Gravity are still very much in testing. As this is a new ability, many of the details are not finalized. 4. In StarCraft many glitches and near-bugs were discovered with the years passing. Many of them are used regularly and changed the game (Mutalisk stack, patrol-attacking, mineral hopping, Lurker hold, etc.). This is and was even more true for other games (bunny hopping in quake or through-floors dmg, etc.) and it became part of the identity of the game that people knew about those glitches, learned and mastered them. They became important aspects of the game. Will any of these bugs make an appearance in StarCraft II, but as intentional features? - Chosi (Teamliquid.net) Yes, certain unit characteristics like the firing on the move dynamic of the Mutalisk, as well as stackable flyers will be in StarCraft II. Some of these characteristics may not feel completely the same, as it is a bit tougher to get flying units to stack, it will still be possible. Although it is important to note that not all of these characteristics will be making it back to StarCraft II, there will be plenty of opportunities for players to find new ways to use the units of StarCraft II in creative ways similar to the original. 5. What are the duties of the Blizzard eSports team, and how much will they be responsible for promoting Starcraft II as and eSport?(starfeeder.com) The eSports team is responsible for developing Blizzards presence in the increasingly popular eSports scene. Their duties include the planning and operation of Blizzard tournaments around the world in places such as Asia, Europe and the United States. They also provide third-party support for the eSports leagues that host both online and live events using Blizzard titles. Additionally, they help provide balance feedback to our development teams based on interaction with professional gamers and response from the eSports community. They will have an integral role in promoting StarCraft II as an eSports as they have done for the previous Blizzard titles. Additional Comments First off, graphics are GREAT colors look a LOT better. Screenshot B: Is that the new look of the Firebat next to the CC? In another screenshot he's throwing fire... it looks like he also may be throwing grenades. Screenshot C: What's being used on those marines? Some kind of stasis field? Can we accurately assume that's the Jackal as well? Screenshot D: Is that line of brightness the Nullifier's normal attack? B: That is the new Terran Marauder, equipped with dual concussion grenades which slows down the movement of biological units, as well as does bonus damage to armored vehicles. C: There is a Psi Storm being casted on the Marines in the center. On the bottom left near the Siege Tanks are Jackals, with a line area of effect attack, which is visually displayed by the flames. D: Yes, that is the Nullifier's base attack, although the final effects are not finished yet. Questions: - Have you selected an ability to replace anti-gravity in the HT? - Looks like the merc haven is still in. What purpose does it hold? - Do Terran dropships still have an animation that brings them to the ground when dropping units/vehicles? 1) Currently the High Templar has their original abilities, Hallucination and Psi Storm. 2) It serves as a prerequisite for Reapers to be built at the Barracks. 3) This is still subject to balance and is still being decided. Edit: in the anti-gravity screenshot (D) the turret doesn't seem to be actually lifted off the ground? It is a little difficult to see, but the rocks are actually what is being lifted, and the Dark Templars are infiltrating the based from underneath them. The final visuals for the Anti-Gravity ability are not finished, but nonetheless since it was so highly desired by the community I wanted to at least get everyone a work in progress screenshot. Karune: battlecruiser seems to have new attack animation(picture B and C), does it now attack multiple targets at a time or has it an aoe damage ? also w00t :DD That is the Battlecruiser's Air to Ground Plasma attack which does AoE damage(Area of Effect). 3. In screenshot C, what are those Protoss units at the top right of the shot, behind the Immortals? Those are the High Templars. Also, honestly, the Psi Storm in screenshots does not do it justice at all, as it looks much more amazing animated.Karune. 2008-03-07. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 32: ScreenCraft. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-07. References Category:StarCraft II Q&A batches